ღ140 Days with Mr Popular
by jyj
Summary: NARUINO: "and now, you belong to me.” mr. popular said to the b!tch.
1. Bitch, Please

**Title:** 140 Days with Mr. Popular  
**By:** orenjiismile  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own this piece of lint. D;  
**Pairing:** Naruto x Ino and many complications to follow.  
**Warning: **PG-13, Language, My retarded jokes  
**Summary:** "And now, you belong to me." Mr. Popular said to the Bitch.

**Glossary;  
**(In order of appearance)  
  
_Saranghae_ – I love you  
_Babo_ – Idiot  
_Aish_ – Sound of frustration  
_Ganji_ – It's a bit hard to explain. It's a type of fashion…like "well coordinated hip hop" street wear.  
_Kingka _– Self-explanatory. The male "Ruler" or "King" of a school.  
_Otteoke_ – What do I do?  
_Aigoo_ - It's also a tad hard to explain...but it's something you say when something bad happens.  
_Tteokbokki _– Spicy Korean Rice cake  
_Gangpae_ - Gangster  
_Ssagaji _– Bastard_  
Songsaenim _- Teacher

* * *

**  
iN0; **Sakura Baby! I'm so scared for tomorrow… 

**ANYSTAR; **Don't worry babe…I'm sure you'll make lots of friends in no time.

**iN0;** I'm so nervous…I wish you were here with me….What if I get bullied for being totally Korean even though I'm like 100 percent Japanese? What if they're all Korean people haters?

**ANYSTAR;** Hey, you were the one that ditched us back here in Seoul! Don't worry; I'll kick their asses all the way back up their mom's uterus if they hurt you. D;

**iN0;** I wish I didn't move to Japan. I mean, sure I can speak Japanese fluently, but I love living in Korea! My parents want me to "indulge in my Japanese heritage and culture." Fuck…I was perfectly fine in Korea. They're the ones that decided to move from Japan to Korea after their marriage. I was born and raised in Korea! I'm practically Korean!

**ANYSTAR;** I know man! Most of our friends are Japanese anyway. );

**ANYSTAR; **Argh, I've got to go now. Sasuke, Chouji, Hinata, Shika and I have this socials project due tomorrow. I'm meeting them in the library in…fuck I'm already late. Take care in Tokyo! If you meet any hot guys get their email addresses for me. ;D! Ino saranghae! DON'T FORGET ME OK? I'll be with you mentally, sexy. ;D WE ALL MISS YOU. CALL ME SOMETIME.

**iN0;** Aish…fine! Leave me all alone here you big fat ugly babo forehead lady! Bye. TELL THE OTHERS I MISS THEM VERY MUCH!

**ANYSTAR; **Of course Ino, but we all know you miss me the most. JUST ADMIT IT.

**iN0;** Get to the damned library before Shikamaru falls asleep waiting for you again.

**ANYSTAR; **Shut up you.

**ANYSTAR** is now **offline.**

**- - - - - - - -  
INO'S POV;  
- - - - - - - -**

"I would just like to thank you both very much for ruining my life. Don't be surprised if I come home with a black eye, bruises, scratches and my hair completely wrecked." I grumbled to my parents as I pushed the car door open. "Hey, hey, don't be giving me that exasperated look." I added as I stepped out of the car, sending them both death glares.

"Look Ino, we just want-"

I slammed the car door shut.

It's not like I haven't heard that speech before. Yeah okay they want me to learn more about my own culture, yes they want me to experience different things, yes they want the best for me, blah blah what the fuck ever. They might as well just send me to the fucking military.

"Temper temper." A blonde boy commented, smirking. He was pretty cute. I swiftly gave him a once over. Hey, if you were me, you would too. He had this totally hot spiky hair thing going on. I'm not sure if he's naturally blonde, but damn, his hairstylist must be really good. This guy was totally into the Ganji style, something I'm not quite fond of. However, he managed to pull it off really well. He was wearing a baggy orange Abercrombie hoodie; I could see the hem of his white shirt sticking out from the underneath his hoodie, and jean khakis. His large white shoes were kind of bugging me though.

"Yah!" I growled. "Wanna die?" No matter how hot you are, it's never a good idea to mock Yamanaka Ino when she's angry.

"Uh, no, not really." The boy replied, rolling his eyes. "Goddamn, you are pretty rude."

"Aish…" I grumbled to myself. "And you are pretty damn annoying."

I swear I'm usually a pleasant girl. You know the one you'd see shopping with her large group friends? The one with all the hot guys surrounding her? Carrying her large LV bag, with the newest Puma's on the line? The one giving the snotty attitude to the cashier? Okay…maybe I'm not the nicest girl in the world…but hey, at least you're not the one being forced to live in a completely different country.

"You're new." He stated, cocking a brow.

"Wow." I started to clap, "We've got a genius right here!" I shouted, and began pointing at the guy.

"Fuck," He said, smiling, the curves of his dimples appearing. "I don't like you, or your snotty attitude."

It was my turn to raise my brow. I shifted my large Puma bag onto my other shoulder before crossing my arms. "Do I really look like I care?"

He crossed his arms as well. "I talked to you because I thought you were cute. But now that I see you up close, you're pretty damn ugly. I'm going to make your life here a living hell."

"And just how do you think you're going to accomplish that?" I rolled my eyes before sending him a pointed look.

He didn't answer.

But it was soon obvious to me.

Two other (did I mention totally hot?) guys appeared behind him and they dragged him off, sending curious glances at me.

Then the girls behind me started to giggle and point at the group of guys.

Fuck.

Realization just hit me.

I just messed with Mr. Popular.

Or as we would have called him back in Korea, the Kingka.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Otteoke?" I cried to myself as I stomped into the school, ignoring the stares being sent my way.

I am so screwed now.

How was I supposed to know I was messing with the popular kid?

Man that used to be my job.

I used to be the one making the lives of new kids' hell.

I approached the office, clutching tightly on to my bag with my right hand. I let out a small breath of anxiousness before ringing the bell on the counter.

"Um…excuse me?" I asked, using my sweetest voice.

"Oh! Good morning!" A pleasant looking lady approached the counter, smiling blithely at me. She looked about 25. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I am the new student. The one from Korea? Yamanaka Ino?" I stroked the bottom of my hair. "I need my schedule and such."

"Right this way my dear!" When she smiled her eyes turned into crescents. It was so cute. She was actually very pretty. She had curly raven hair and large dark eyes to contrast her pale skin.

The lady led me across the hall and through a glass door. Her black heels clicked with each step she took. As we neared a wooden door, she smoothed her pink suit down, coughed and knocked twice.

"Come in!"

We stepped into a room.

It was a finely furnished room. Maroon velvet curtains hung from the windows, the carpeting was velvet, hell, even the fabric of the furniture was velvet. Velvet freak much?

"This is Yamanaka Ino." The lady said, gesturing to me.

The man sitting behind the large oak desk grinned at me. "Hello Ino. I've been expecting you."

With that, the lady bowed before exiting the room.

"Good Morning Mr. Mitsuhara." I had briefly looked over the school pamphlet on the car-ride here.

"Good morning Ino! Take a seat." He motioned towards the large chairs in front of his desk.

I nodded, bowed, before sliding into a seat.

"All the way from Korea eh?" He asked, laughing. "I've been there quite a few times. I adore the food there."

I grinned. "I love tteokbokki."

Damn. I bit my lip. That kind of sounded stupid.

The principal laughed again, before his expression turned all business like. "Welcome to Japan Ino! Don't you worry about adjusting here; we have many students from many diverse ethnicities. Everyone here is very friendly."

I nodded, folding my hands neatly across my lap. I had to admit, the blonde kid did have good intentions.

Aigoo…me and my stupid temper problems.

"At JN Sanzo High School we offer tons of courses. We assure our students here receive the best education. We put the money your parents pay to good use." He continued, shuffling the papers on his desk.

"We have an indoor and outdoor swimming pool for the use of our entire student body. Hot tub included. You will need your Student ID to get in though, just slide it in the door. We also have two tennis courts and a track-and-field area. Beyond that is our 3 acre field."

I resisted the urge to yawn. We had all that and even more at my school in Korea.

"As you can probably tell, we are great enthusiasts of sports; however, we pay great attention to academics as well. The library is across from the school. You will find all the needed encyclopaedias, dictionaries, resources, historical works, classical fictions and much more there. Adjacent from that is the computer lab building. We have the newest computers on the line there. Beside that building is the science lab with the most updated technology. Next to that would be our greenhouse. You are encouraged to take these resources to your advantage, but once again to get in, you require your student ID. There is also a separate building for our weight room, Foods Class, Textiles Class and Physical Education class."

I grinned and resisted the urge to rub my hands together. Finally, some juicy stuff.

"Of course to study well, it is necessary for our students to eat healthy. Our school cafeteria is run by the best caterers in the province. Your food is always prepared fresh. However, if you arrive early in the morning or if you are staying late after school, you may feel free to lounge in the hollow room across from the cafeteria. There is a "snack shack" available there. If you have a spare block you may either choose to spend your time there or in the game room. I don't think I need to go in full detail with the game room. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"Thanks." I responded, smiling politely. I guess this school is pretty impressive.

"Well, here's your schedule." Mr. Mitsuhara ran a hand through his dark locks before handing me a piece of paper and two locks.

"We run our school mostly the typical Japanese standard way. You take all your classes in the same room, except for the ones specified. The only differences are that you do get lockers. One is for general use and the other for Physical Education use. You take lunch in the Cafeteria. Our school schedules work like this. On Mondays it starts off with Day One and then on Tuesdays its Day Two, then on Wednesday it goes back to Day One and then so on. "

I took out my Pucca folder and set my schedule on top of it. Tucking strand of blonde hair behind my ear, I quickly examined it.

**Ino Yamanaka;  
Student ID# 4207  
Locker Combination A: **7-16-27  
**Locker Combination B: **16-27-16

**Day One:****  
First Bell:** 8:10am  
**Late Bell:** 8:15am

**Block A** (8:15 to 9:35)  
- Language Arts: Japanese  
- Room A11A

**Block B **(9:40 to 11:00)  
- Social Studies  
- Room A11A

**Break **(11:00 to 11:10)

**Block C **(11:10 to 12:35)  
- Chemistry  
- Science Building

**Lunch **(12:35 to 1:35)  
- Cafeteria

**Block D **(1:35 to 2:55)  
- Physical Education  
- Physical Education Building

**Day Two:**  
**First Bell: **8:10am  
**Late Bell: **8:15am

**Block A **(8:15 to 9:35)  
- Foods Grade 11 and 12  
- Foods Building

**Block B **(9:40 to 11:00)  
- Physics  
- Room A11A

**Break **(11:00 to 11:10)

**Block C **(11:10 to 12:35)  
- Biology  
- Room A11A  
- Sometimes Greenhouse or Science Building; depends on unit of study

**Lunch **(12:35 to 1:35)  
- Cafeteria

**Block D **(1:35 to 2:55)  
- Math 11 Advanced Placement  
- Room A11A

"Before I send you off, I would just like to say that I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends here. We have an endless amount of clubs that you can decide on joining. There's a list outside of the office. If you are having any troubles you may see one of our many helpful school counsellors. Ms. Takada, the one that brought you to my room is a good choice." Mr. Mitsuhara's voice softened.

"I know it's hard being a new student in a new school, especially in the middle of the first semester. Not only that, you're from a different country! So please, if there's anything we can help you with, feel free to tell us immediately." He sounded concerned, but a bit cautious as well.

I brushed the odd feeling off and just bowed, smiling gratefully. "Thank you very much Mr. Mitsuhara. I will be sure to do so if anything bothers me."

Sighing (in what seemed to be a breath of relief), he offered his hand out and we shook hands. "I'll send you one of our top students to usher you around the school for the week."

"Oh no!" I protested, holding up both hands, my bracelets clinking happily together, "It's quite all right, I'll be fine myself."

"Our school is fairly large, I insist." He insisted.

"No, really, I'll be fine." I smiled. "I want to get to know this school by myself."

Mr. Mitsuhara hesitated before replying. "Just the first day then, deal?"

Giggling, I nodded. "Deal." I then slid my schedule in my folder and my locks into my bag.

He dialled something on the black phone placed on his desk before picking it up. "Ms. K?"

I assumed he was talking to the secretary.

"Please send Ms. Tenten into my office please."

Five minutes later, a small petite girl entered the room. She was wearing the school uniform; a red collared sailor blouse and a red pleated skirt. Her raven hair was tied up (with pink lace) into two buns at the sides of her head.

"Good morning Mr. Mitsuhara!" She greeted, dipping into a low bow. "What can I do for you today?"

"Please show our new student Ino Yamanaka around the school for today. I'm sure the two of you have similar schedules."

"Alright." Tenten hesitated before responding.

"Great!" He smiled at the two of us before ushering us out the door. "Now take Ino to Block A."

We waved to him as he shut the door.

"Hi. I'm Tenten." The girl smiled at me, offering her hand out.

Urgh. I know what type she is already. The smartass rich kid. Probably straight A's in all her AP classes, teacher's pet, principal's pet, damn, probably even the friggen superintendent's pet.

"Ino." I took her hand and shook it lightly before quickly releasing it.

"I'm sure you'll love it here. You're from Korea I hear? Everyone's so stoked to meet you." Dude, once this girl starts it seems like she'll never shut up.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome there." I nodded, trying very hard to sound like I care.

"Mr. Mitsuhara was right; we do have the exact same classes." She said after I handed her my schedule.

When we arrived in our classroom, Tenten slid the door open and everyone immediately stopped chattering. All eyes turned to focus on me. I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder for good measure.

"Ah! Tenten has brought back our new student! Everyone please welcome Yamanaka Ino." The teacher announced before turning to us and smiling cheerfully.

I noticed exactly four odd things about the teacher.

1. He was wearing a bandana around his neck.  
3. He had silver hair.  
4. He looked about 20 years old. Isn't he a bit too young to be "giving us the best education we can receive" ?  
5. He looked like what we would call _gangpae_ in Korean, also known as gangster.

"That's Kakashi-sensei. He's so weird. He's usually late like half an hour for class…and that's on his good days." Tenten whispered to me, before leading me to the front of the class.

"Oh fuck." Someone shouted from their seat. "It's that rude bitch from this morning."

Tenten's eyes widened before her previously soft expression hardened into a glare. The entire atmosphere of the room changed. Everyone got tense and started to send me heated looks (of doom. I could practically feel myself melting. I'm serious).

"Shut up Naruto." The teacher yelled, before waving Tenten off. "Ms. Yamanaka would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"Um." I started, trying to pin point where in the world that blonde asshole sat. When I caught site of his bright blinding mess of hair, I sent him the darkest, most evil, petrifying glare I could muster up. He merely gave me the finger in response.

The class was still sending me chilling looks. Damn this was like a Korean drama. Why the hell did I fuck with that Naruto kid?

"I'm Ino. I'm from Korea; I hope to make lots of friends here." With that finished, I bowed.

"Thank you Ino." He glanced around the classroom, "Where shall we seat you? Ah, since Naruto-kun was so ecstatic about your presence, why don't you sit next to him?"

Oh my god.

This teacher is seriously trying to kill me.

"But Kakashi-sensei! I want to sit next to Naruto-kun!" A girl interrupted, and waved her arms in the air.

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"Yeah how come that ugly new girl gets to sit next to him?"

…

I'll definitely be going home with some bruises tonight.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Lend me a pencil rude girl." Naruto poked me for the umpteenth time.

"Get your own damn pencil, ssagaji." I hissed, trying to copy down the socials notes Iruka-songsaenim was dictating.

"Ssagaji?" Naruto threw his eraser at me. "Don't call me a bastard!"

I stopped and my attention snapped onto him. "You can understand Korean?"

"Yeah. I'm talented like that." He leaned back in his seat, smirking like a smug ssagaji.

"Fuck you." I snarled, picking up my pencil again.

"I know, practically everyone wants to."

What a dumbass.

He's laughing at his own joke.

"Mika-chan! Lend me a pencil would you?" He then turned around to ask the blushing girl behind him. She fanned herself and immediately handed him her pencil.

"Anything for Naruto-kun!" She giggled.

Naruto turned to me and winked. "It's going to be so easy making your life hell."

**- - - - - - - -**

Soon lunch arrived and still no one had talked to me, courtesy of the dumbshit Naruto of course. So far, he's really succeeded in making my life hell. All the teachers were scared of him, except for Kakashi-songsaenim and Iruka-songsaenim.

Because of Naruto, I've been pelted with spit balls, remarks of distain and continuously stalked by his scary group of fan girls.

Urgh, whatever. I'm hotter than all of them anyway.

Tenten had totally ditched me. Her (ugly-ass nerdy) friends and her brushed past me on their way out of class.

I got my lunch and looked for a suitable place to sit. I stood there for five minutes while all the students nearby were shoving their backpacks onto their empty seats to make it look like it was occupied.

"Hey ugly rude girl!"

Damn Naruto, just didn't know when to shut up did he?

I stormed over, glaring. "What?"

"Awww…no one wants to sit with you?" He sent me a pitiful look.

"Damn Naruto, what the hell are you talking about? She's hot." A messy chestnut hair-boy across from Naruto grinned at me.

"Shut up Kiba." Naruto hit the boy on the head.

There was another guy sitting at the table. He didn't look interested at all. He simply glanced at me before returning to his lunch; sushi.

Humiliation flushed a dark red across my cheeks. Man, I can't take this anymore. I'll show him.

I slammed my lunch onto their table and plopped myself down right next to that asshole Naruto.

The two other boys at the table stared at me in shock.

Then the entire cafeteria turned quiet.

…

"What the FUCK?" Some ugly-ass girl screeched. "Why the hell is that ugly new girl sitting at Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun and Neji-kun's table?" She stormed over and pulled me up by my arm, her sharp nails dug into my flesh.

"Hey!" I yelled back, ripping her hands off of me. "Don't touch me man. I know I'm hot and all, but dude, control your damned hormones."

"You can't just come to this school, give Naruto-kun your shit attitude, and then SIT at the GODS' TABLE!" Her group of friends swiftly formed a semi-circle around me.

"Hey you know what? Just because Naruto asshole here won't give a second glance at your face doesn't mean you can come here and give me YOUR SHIT attitude." I hissed angrily and stomped on the girl's foot.

She screeched in pain, before one of her friend's punched me in the face.

Everyone else gathered around and began rooting for the girls.

Fuck. My nose is bleeding. I held both my hands up to my nose and tried to cover up the blood.

I can't stand the site or smell of blood…

I started to feel faint…

"Take this bitch!" Some girl grabbed my tray of food and threw it in my face. Then another girl grabbed her glass Jones Soda bottle and aimed for my head.

To be honest, in my dazed state I didn't even notice that the bottle never made it to my head.

"Yah." A guy suddenly stepped in front of me, blocking the girl's blow. "Stop. I can't take anymore of this yelling. Go sit down."

"N-Neji-kun?"

"What the fuck, Neji?" Naruto the asshole finally spoke up. "You're ruining my fun."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Go sit down." Neji shot a look at both the girls and Naruto.

The girl and her friends scrambled off.

"Nothing to watch here!" The guy known as Kiba waved everyone off. The cafeteria burst into hushed whispers before resuming back to its earlier loud chatter.

"Um." I blinked, still cupping two hands over my nose.

"Go get that checked." Neji said before throwing his lunch into the garbage and stalking out the cafeteria.

**- - - - - - - -**

Oh lots of drama in the first chapter already! XD  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
Reviews are loved and devoured hungrily! ;D  
(I write a lot when I'm full!)


	2. 140 Days Contract

**Title:** 140 Days with Mr. Popular  
**By:** orenjiismile  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just own this piece of lint. D;  
**Pairing:** Naruto x Ino and many complications to follow.  
**Warning: **PG-13, Language, My retarded jokes  
**Summary:** "And now, you belong to me." Mr. Popular said to the Bitch.

**Glossary;  
**(In order of appearance)

_Umma _– Mother  
_Gongju_ - Princess  
_G-Dragon_ – Leader of the popular Korean boy hip hop group **Big Bang**.

**

* * *

**

To say my parents were shocked to see me _actually _arrive home with a black eye, bruises, scratches and my hair completely wrecked would have been a complete **understatement**.

"What happened Ino?" My mother demanded, waving the maids over.

"Stuff." I shrugged, holding an icepack to my eye. I dropped my bag onto the floor so I could put one of my hands on the maid's shoulders as she slipped my Puma's off.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" My father began tugging at his tie, a nervous habit he has.

"Oh Ino." My mother pulled me into a tight bear hug. "I'm so sorry; we should have just let you stay in Korea. Maybe we should all just move back."

"Absolutely not." My father protested immediately. "We can't just keep spoiling her like that. She has to learn and experience from this."

"She just got beaten up at school!" My mother was screeching now. "She has bruises! She has a black eye! We should contact the principal immediately!"

"No, it's my fault." I sighed, watching the maid put my shoes away. "I kept pestering the girl's there. I was being a brat." It was half-true. I really did deserve it I guess.

"You see?" My father said to my panicking mother. He slid his arms around her shoulders in a comforting motion. "She has to take responsibility for her actions. Although violence is not the correct way of solving situations, she has gone through an experience. We can't always be there to protect her."

"Don't talk to me right now." My mother brushed his hands off coolly. "I need to go upstairs and think." With that said, she stormed up the stairs, breathing heavily.

"Princess," My father started. The wrinkles on his forehead all of a sudden seemed so much deeper than before. He rubbed his temples. He looked so weary. "You've got to understand that we just want the best for you."

This time I actually listened to _the speech_. Even though I was the one who got beat up, I was beginning to feel even more pain for my parents.

"I know." I whispered, "I know."

**- - - - - - - -**

iN0; Shika, I got beat up today at school.  
**Shikamaru;** …  
**iN0;** I know, how sad right?  
**Shikamaru; **Well, you are pretty snobby sometimes.  
**iN0;** Are you saying I deserved it?!  
**Shikamaru; **No.  
**iN0; **You suck.  
**Shikamaru; **If you're looking for someone to say, "Oh Ino that sucks so much! Don't worry; I'll go beat them up for you!" Then you chose the wrong person to talk to.  
**iN0;** Fuck you.  
**Shikamaru;** …talk to me when you're calm.  
**iN0;** Fuck, I just got beat up and this is how you talk to me? You are such a bad friend.  
**Shikamaru **is now **offline**.

I sighed.

Some friend Shikamaru is.

I took out my math homework in hopes that it would distract me. However, the numbers dancing around on my textbook wasn't helping my terrible mood.

I couldn't concentrate at all!

**K-YUUBi has added you on IM.  
****Block**** or ****Accept**

Hmm…whose **K-YUUBi**?  
I clicked accept anyway.  
I quickly read over his profile.

**Location; **Tokyo, Japan.

Oh my god! Now I had exactly THREE people from Japan on my IM list! Two of them being my relatives! My, my, I am certainly getting popular here so quick!

**K-YUUBi;** Hey sexy.  
**iN0;** …who is this?  
**K-YUUBi; **What do you mean 'who is this'?  
**iN0; **…  
**K-YUUBi;** Did you miss me sexy?  
**iN0;** Who the fcuk are you mister?  
**iN0;** Are you some 50 year old pervert?  
**iN0; **Sorry, but to disappoint you mister phedophile but I'm actually a 65 year old man, you know, unless you're still interested in getting it on ;D I've got the sexiest wrinkly skin ever.  
**K-YUUBi; **Ew. You're fcuked up Ino.  
**K-YUUBi; **I'll give you a clue to who I am.  
**K-YUUBi; **This is why I'm hot; this is why I'm hot.  
**K-YUUBi; **I'm fly 'cause I'm hot, you ain't 'cause you're not.  
**iN0;** Dude, fuck you. I hate that song.  
**K-YUUBi; **Yeah well I hate your face.  
**iN0;** Seriously, who is this?  
**K-YUUBi;** Damn, you're stupid. Why are you in my AP math class?  
**iN0;** …  
**K-YUUBi; **Fuck.  
**K-YUUBi; **It's NARUTO BABY!  
**iN0; **OH SHIT.

**iN0 **is now **offline.**

**- - - - - - - -**

"Why are you so mean to that Ino girl anyway?" Kiba asked, sipping his coke. "Whatever she did, I doubt she deserved that crazy beating from our scary fan girls."

"She was a rude bitch to me this morning." Naruto shrugged before shoving another bite of ramen into his mouth.

"You know that not every girl in the world will fall helplessly in love with you right?" Kiba snickered, flashing his friend a cheeky grin. "You're just not hot enough. Unlike me, you know, I'm so damn hot and _smooth_."

"Dude. No." Naruto made a disgusted face. "No man. Just…no. Right Neji?"

"That girl tried to kill her." Neji mumbled coldly. "She was going to hit that Ina girl or whatever her name is with a _glass_ bottle. You were going way too far Uzumaki."

"Hey, hey. Stop with the guilt trips." Naruto held his hands up defensively. "SHE was the rude one. It was like she was on PMS or whatever. No one was ever that rude to me before. Hell, not even Tsunade." He stirred his ramen around before taking another big bite.

"I don't care about the girl, but you're going to ruin our reputation among the other schools. Threatening, name calling, whatever, I can deal with. But honestly, this girl was about to seriously get injured. All the other schools are going to look down on us now." Neji continued, folding his arms across the table.

"He's got a point you know." Kiba agreed, pointing his chopsticks at Neji.

"Well what do you want me to do then? Naruto inquired, swinging his legs.

"Since half the district knows about this little _incident_, we've got to smooth it over. We have to show them that we rule respectfully and cleanly. Do you want Ara high to take away our crown again?!"

Naruto send Neji a _look._ "And how do you suggest I do that?"

"You." Neji began, a small smirk crossing his usually stoic demeanour. "Are going to court her."

"What the fudge cake?" Kiba almost snorted his pepsi out of his nose.

Naruto looked like he was having a seizure.

"NO." He hissed, baring sharp teeth. "Fuck no."

"Sign a contract with her." Neji sighed, rubbing his temples. "For like 100 days or something. We just need her to smooth things over."

"Man," Naruto huffed, sipping the soup. "The things I do for the well being of this school."

Neji just resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Ino? Wake up! It's 7:30! Time for you to wake up!" Someone brushed the hair out of my face, but I was too sleepy to care. "Ino dear"

"Umma…five more minutes…" I whined, turning over, and pulling my comforter up to my chin.

"Ino, if you don't wake up right now your father won't get you the new sunglasses you wanted. You know those Gucci ones?"

"WHATTTT?!" I sprang up from the bed, screeching. "WHAT?"

"Good morning Ino! Rise and shine!" The maid smirked at me, before exiting the room.

"Man, she's getting real good." I murmured to myself. I yawned, rubbed the back of my head before sliding out of my cozy bed and padding into the washroom.

25 minutes later, after pulling on my uniform, slipping on black and white knee-socks, and curling my hair into ringlets, I ran downstairs.

"GOOD MORNING!" I smiled at my father who was currently reading the news paper at the breakfast counter.

"Hey Gongju. How'd you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Like a pig." I giggled, gratefully accepting my cereal and tea from one of the kitchen maids.

"I hope today goes better." My dad smiled, before coming over and kissing me on the forehead. He winced when he noticed my dark makeup. I had tried to hide the bruises with my concealer. My mascara and eyeliner was extra thick today to draw away attention from my bruise.

"Thanks Dad." I whisper, hugging him tightly back.

Today, Ino Yamanaka was going to show Naruto Uzumaki just what she was about.

Today, I am going to rebel.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Oh G-Dragon…why are you so hot?" I sighed, as I sat in Block A of Day Two (Foods Class) admiring the super hot face of my favourite idol. I had printed a picture of his face and slipped it on the front cover of my Foods binder.

"He looks like a rat." Kiba slid into the seat next to mine just as the late bell rang, smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey!" I frowned. "I don't appreciate that."

"Awww, it's okay. You can appreciate me." He leaned back, trying to display himself to me…but I was too busy wincing at his huge-ass Stussy hoodie. I mean that thing was so in my face.

"I can't appreciate you if I get beat up everytime I _try_." I grumbled.

The moment Kiba stood up, everyone turned their attention onto him, even the teacher. "Yo, if anyone one of you even _thinks _about passing a mean glance to Ino, I'll rip your intestines out."

The girls immediately turned away, whispering amongst themselves.

"There, problem solved." Kiba grinned at me.

I groaned and hoped that if I ignored him, he'd go away.

**- - - - - - - -**

"Fuck." Naruto seethed as he stormed through the halls. Everyone stepped out of his way. He pushed the school doors open and headed for the foods building. "Fuck Neji and his gayass plan." Clutched tightly in his hand was a contract.

**

* * *

**

**The Contract;**

**Both parties will agree to a 140 day truce where both parties will assume the roles of a "steady relationship." During the period of this contract the following rules will apply: **

**Both parties are allowed to date or engage in activities with others.  
Both parties will try to treat each other with respect.  
Both parties must attempt to tolerate one another.  
Both parties in the face of members from another school must engage in seemingly "couple" activities.  
Both parties are not allowed to physically harm one another.  
Both parties will hold up their ends of the agreement. **

* * *

"Yo Ino!" He called as he saw the blonde-haired girl appear emerge from the building with…Kiba? 

"Hm?" I glanced at the direction of the one who had yelled my name. "Oh shit." I bit my lip, "It's Naruto."

"No worries, he's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him." Kiba practically dragged me over to the blonde asshole.

"Here." Naruto hissed, he grabbed my books and held them for me while shoving a piece of paper in my face. "If you don't sign this I'll kill you." He pushed me to the side of the building to avoid the nosy girls.

"What's this?" I sent him a suspicious glance before reading the paper.

"Well?" Naruto tapped his foot impatiently.

I smiled up at him. "Why Naruto." I began, in a sugary tone. "This is probably the best…RETARDED IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD OF."

"Look. Yesterday you almost got killed. Neji says this will ruin our reputation among other schools. So either you do it or you can continue getting beaten up and harassed by the girls in our school."

"HEY! This all started because for YOU." I was really starting to get pissed off now. "If you had just left me alone yesterday you wouldn't even need to be worrying about this right now! Hell, I'd probably be one of the mindless morons in your friggen fan club!"

"Since you care so much sign it!" Naruto growled, shoving me, hard. "It will benefit you! You'll be popular, people will stop bugging you, and they'll kiss your ass! God just sign the damned thing. Fuck, you girls are so goddamned annoying."

I didn't give a shit what he was saying now. How DARE he push me? I was a friggen GIRL. Guy's don't push girls! I stormed up to him and shoved him as hard as I could.

He sent me a surprised look before pushing me back.

"Hey you two!" Kiba yelled, holding Naruto back. "Stop it! Discuss this during break or whatever, class is starting."

"Fuck off Kiba!" Naruto managed to break free of Kiba's grasp and he charged at me, and pushed me so hard I hit the wall of the foods building with a resounding SMACK. I rubbed the back of my head.

…

Blood…

"Oh my god." I said, staring at the blood on my hand. "I'm bleeding."

Naruto stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Blood." I repeated.

"Shit." Kiba cursed. He sent Naruto in the opposite direction. "Get to class; I'll take care of this."

Kiba led me towards the parking lot and to his sleek black BMW. Too bad I was too much in shock to admire it. I just continued to stare at the blood on my hands.

"Get in." He said gently, and opened the car door for me.

"Ok…" I gulped. Tears began to prickle at the edges of my eyes.

He got in the drivers seat and handed me some tissues. "It'll be okay Ino. I'll take you to my house and you can just stay there for the rest of the day."

"Oh." I blinked. I wanted to throw up. The coppery tang of blood was in my mouth…man maybe I've already lost too much blood and I'm slowly becoming delusional. "Okay."

He placed my head on his chest and began dabbing the blood with the tissues. "It's not very deep. I'll just get the maids to disinfect it. Can you hold the tissues to the back of your head?"

"Yes." I replied, and leaned back against his leather seats. I hope I don't get blood stains on it.

"Alright, let's go."

Man, Kiba sure had a soothing voice.

"If I stain your seat, I'll pay for it." I whisper. I tried to blink away the tears, but it was no use. They were falling uncontrollably.

This wasn't fair…what did I ever do to deserve this?

"…Don't cry." Kiba glanced at me as he stopped at a red light. "Shit, I don't know what to do when girls cry. Ino don't cry okay? You'll be okay."

"Kiba…" I sniffled. I realized how stupid I must've looked holding a bloody tissue to the back of my head, while my smudged mascara and eyeliner streamed down my cheeks like a small creek. I don't even want to know the situation with my hair.

"Ino, just lean back ok?" He tried to soothe me. He bit his lip. "Go to sleep, I'll tell you when we get there."

"Ok Kiba." I wiped the tears away with my free hand and leaned back into his seats. The thick smell of leather wafted over to me, but in a sense, it was comforting. And soon enough, I fell asleep.

**- - - - - - - -**

The ray's of the afternoon sun peeked through the blinds. I blinked a few times before frowning. This wasn't my bed. I shifted myself up and glanced around the room. The room was so…lavish. There were furs everywhere. On the floor, the carpeting, the furniture, even the comforter!

Then I noticed a weight on my legs.

It was Kiba.

I stretched. He shifted, and blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. Awww, he had such a cute expression.

"Ino!" He blinked, before breaking into a merry smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better!" I responded blithely. I touched the back of my head and winced. There was a small scab and it kind of hurt, but at least it stopped bleeding. Then I remember how I had acted…like a big baby. A heated blush started to creep up on my face.

"Sorry." I grinned sheepishly.

"For what?" Kiba inquired, leaning on his arms and glancing curiously up at me.

Wahaha, this kid was too cute!

"For the trouble." I coughed and twirled my fingers together. I slid out of the covers onto to realize…I was not in the outfit I had arrived here in.

I stared at Kiba with wide eyes. "Uh…my uniform?"

"Oh!" He laughed. "Don't worry, the maids changed you. They washed your uniform too."

"Thanks." I bowed, before snickering at the large Spongebob tee I was sporting. It was pretty long. It went to about mid thigh. I was wearing checkered boxers underneath. "Is this yours?" I asked, poking at Spongebob cheek.

"Hey." Kiba stuck his tongue out childishly. "Shut up. Spongebob is awesome."

I was just about to respond when someone knocked on the door.

"Kiba-sama, Naruto-san is here." A maid swung the door open.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto waltzed in, grinning cheekily. "Hey." He frowned when he caught sight of me. "What is SHE still doing here?"

"Yah!" I crossed my arms. "I have a name you know."

"Oh right. I'm sorry. What is the ugly rude girl still doing here?"

"She just woke up. Calm down." Kiba slung an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"You're too nice." Naruto shook his head.

"I'll show you 'nice'!" I rolled up my sleeves and waved a fist at the stupid blonde asshole.

"YOU WANNA GO?" Naruto waved a fist back at me.

"BRING IT ON!" I growled.

Kiba smacked his head. "Do you seriously want a repeat of what happened earlier?"

"Pffft." Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Well, it looks like her big fat empty head stopped bleeding."

"Ignore him." Kiba sighed. "Anyway…about that contract…"

"NO." Naruto and I shrieked in unison.

"But think about the benefits Ino-chan" Kiba whined. "You'll get first-class everything. From the line ups in the cafeteria to the best seats in class"

"Yeah, too bad there's no benefits for me." Naruto grumbled.

"Maybe your fan girls will stop pestering you?" Kiba offered, grinning hopefully. "Besides…remember what Neji said."

First-class everything eh?

A Yamanaka was totally deserving of all those good things.

Besides…at least Naruto was good looking.

"Fine." I said, biting my lip. "I better not regret this."

"You have no idea how many girls would DIE to be in your position right now." Naruto mumbled, unfolding the contract from his pocket and quickly scribbling his name on it.

"And you have no idea how much I would LIKE to DIE right now." I kicked Naruto in the shin and swiftly signed my name on it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Kiba sniggered, trying to cover his laughter with his hands as Naruto pranced around the room, nursing his shin and cursing at me.

Oh yeah, what a beautiful beginning to a beautiful relationship…

Who am I kidding?

**- - - - - - - -**

Thanks for the support everyone!  
I hope all enjoyed this chapter!  
Reviews are much needed! ;D


End file.
